Nothing's Gonna Change Destiny: Jared & Kim
by Extreme Wolf Girl
Summary: 9 years. I'll been in love with Jared Cameron for 9 years and he doesn't even know my name. But why would he? I'm just plain, boring, shy, straight A student Kim. I'm invisible to everyone. Even my parents don't give me the time of day. There's nothing special about me. So why does my dream guy choose to notice me now? Story's Theme Song: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne
1. Kim Connweller

_Hey so I've been going back in forth in my head over whether I should write this story or not and I'm still not sure but I've decided to give it a go. However if this story doesn't get a good response I will probably stop so it's super important that you comment or heart if you want me to continue. Also not many stories on fanfiction do a character bio but I think that it's important for this story so you can know Kim better._

* * *

**Kim Connweller**

**Age: 17**

**Species: Human**

**Favorite Color: Yellow**

**Personality: Shy, Quiet, Smart, Sweet, Calm, Caring, Generous  
Best Friend: Ruby**

**Parents: Sarah and Jack**

**Siblings: none**

**Likes: Photography, Jared, Ruby, Books, Rain, the quiet, The forest, Cooking, the library, kind people, the beach, and her parents**

**Dislikes: Bullies, Sluts, Jerks, Jocks, Brittany and her minions, being made fun of, when her parents are too busy for her, being invisible**

**Bio: Hello. My names Kim Connweller and I'm basically invisible. I know it sounds like I'm just being dramatic but I'm not. When people bump into me in the hallways they don't even stop or look at me. Only a hand full of people at my school even know my name! One of those few happen to be my one and only friend, Ruby. Ruby's the complete opposite of me and could probably have loads of friends but she ruins her chances by hanging out with me. I don't even understand why. I'm just plain old, boring, invisible Kim. Nothing special. But she does and I'm extremely grateful. She's an extremely awesome friend and the only one I have. I know, sad right? Anyway my mom's a real estate agent and my dad's a lawyer so I don't exactly see the much. They're good people but their not exactly... great parents. Don't get me wrong they don't abuse me or anything but they don't exactly care to much for me. They never ment to have me and now I'm just here. We sort of have this unspoken agreement where when they're home they tell me to do things and I do them and behave and in return they take care of me and act like parents when they're around, which isn't often. Don't get me wrong I love them and all but I just wish they paid more attention to me. But hey it could be worst so I can't complain much. Lets see is there anything else I should mention? Oh yeah! You see I may have a tiny crush on this guy named Jared Cameron.**

**Oh who am I kidding? I have a HUGE crush on the guy. I have ever since I sat next to him in class when I was 8. And since then I've sat next to him every year in one class or another but here's the sad part. He's never spoken to me and like most others, has no idea I exist. Yeah I know it's pathetic to be crushing on a guy who doesn't know my name. Ruby thinks it's unhealthy and I should just move on but I can't. I can't explain why but I just can't picture myself with anyone besides him. Even thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach. Oh well after graduation I'll never see him again. Me and Ruby plan to go to college out of state together after we graduate. Maybe then I'll be able to let him go. Oh yeah did I mention I want to be a photographer? Well I do. I love taking pictures! Anyways I got to go. I have a huge test tomorrow that I got to study for. I know I'm a nerd but hey what ya gonna do right? Bye!**

* * *

_Well what did you guys think? Let me know so I know if this story is a delete or if you guys would like to hear the story of young Kim Connweller here. Please review, favorite, or follow if you want me to continue this story!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I Hate Mondays!**

**Kim' POV**

_Just keep your head down and keep walking Kim. _I tell myself as I move through the hallways of La Push High. It's Monday. I hate Mondays. Everyone does. I honestly don't know why we have the day.

I sigh as I reach my locker. I put in the combination and open it. Normally I'm not this depressed but Jared's been out of school for a whole week now. A _week!_ I was really worried about him. What if something awful happened? _Relax Kim I'm sure it's not that bad._

I sigh again realizing how pathetic I must sound. Honestly the guy don't know you exist so why should you care so much? I should just let him go and move on with my life. I mean the guy has a girlfriend!

I snort quietly to myself thinking of Jared's "_girlfriend", _Brittany Rosenberger a.k.a the slut of La Push. She's slept with probably almost every guy in this school. She's the head cheerleader who's favorite activity is putting overs down others along with her minions, Megan and Peggy. She's a completely snob that in no way deserves a guy as awesome as Jared. I bet she doesn't even love him and is only dating him because he's popular. I wish Jared would see how awful she really is but he doesn't. Brittany acts all sweet and innocent around him and she acts like she actually has a heart which has yet to be proven.

As I close my locker I hear a very familiar voice yell for somewhere down the hall.

"KIM!" And that would be my crazy redhead, best friend, Ruby Sorra. I smile slightly and turn to her as she reaches me.

"Can you keep your voice down? People are starting to stare." I ask her politely. She rolls her eyes.

"What afraid they'll notice how beautiful you are?" She challenges. I roll my eyes.

"They won't notice. I'm invisible remember?" She sighs.

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn shy all the time they would." She says.

"I can't help it! I was born this way!" I defends. Ruby smirks at me.

"Cuz you were born this way baby." She says trying and failing to imitated Lady GaGa. We both burst out laughing. Until she looked over my shoulder and groaned.

"Crap! And I was having a good day too." Ruby grumbled. I looked behind me and smirked when I saw Paul Lahote and some of his friends walking this way. Paul and Ruby have been mortal enemies since we were 6 and he filled her back pack with sand when we went to the beach. I know kind of stupid but effective. The two have hated each other since. Paul stopped walking when he saw us. He glared at Ruby and she glared back.

"Sorra."

"Lahote." I had to press my lips together to keep from laughing. He looked at her shirt.

"Nice shirt." He said she looked at him confused. I was confused to since I couldn't find anything wrong with it.

"Is that an insult or a comment Lahote?" She asked. He smirked again.

"Neither. I was just wondering why you even bother wearing one since you have no boobies to cover." He's friends snickered and she glared at him before smirking back.

"Simple. I wear it for the same reason you wear pants." She replied. I giggled and Paul's friends chuckled lowly.

"Burned." One of them who I think name's Nick said. Paul looked furious and started to shake. (A/N- Paul hasn't phased yet.) His friends looked at him concerned.

"Dude you okay?" A guy who's name I think is Corner asked. Paul looked at Ruby.

"This isn't over Pasty Face." He growled. Ruby rolled her eyes. Pasty Face is his nickname for her since she's a pale face.

"Oh I'm soo scared." She taunted. With that Paul sulked out of the school still shaking. He's friends looked at each other then walked away.

"Drama Queen." Ruby muttered then turned to look at me.

"That was weird." I stated.

"Yeah well Lahote's a freak." She said. Then the bell rang and she groaned. "Well I have to get to class. See you at lunch Kimmie." I rolled my eyes. I hated when she called me that and she's knows it. As she walked away I sighed and headed to my first class. History. The class where I get to sit next to the one and only, Jared Cameron. I couldn't help but hope that today he would be back. When I arrived my hope was squished when I saw his empty seat. I sigh looks like it will be another boring Jaredless day.

I hate Mondays.

* * *

_How was it? Please make sure to review, favorite, and follow!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: He's Back!**

**Kim's POV**

Oh my god I'm gonna explode! Another week! Another week has gone by and still no Jared! Ugh!

Also after Paul's little dramatic exit he missed the rest of the week too. Ruby was ecstatic. She was hopping that he got eaten by a bear or something horrible like that and we'd never see him again. I know this was very unlikely but hey. Who am I to ruin a child's dreaming? So I didn't argue the topic.

And as if this day couldn't get worst it's Monday again. Great! *note the sarcasm* I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Of course my parents had already left so I got myself breakfast and headed out. I don't have a car so I have to walk to school. I don't mind much it's only a 15 minute walk. Although today it was just another thing to ruin my day.

Honestly I think who ever is in charge of the world woke up today and said, "Hey I wonder how I can screw up Kim life today." And let me tell you, they're doing a freaking good job. I don't see how this could get worst.  
I shouldn't have thought that because as soon as I did it started to rain. Fan-freaking-tastic! I know since this is La Push we always have a high chance of rain and I should have been prepared and brought an umbrella. But because I'm an idiot. I didn't.

By the time I got to school, I was soaked. I sighed and made my way to my locker. Ruby was already there looking very grumpy. Who bite her butt?

"Hey" She grumbled when I reached our lockers. (did I mention our lockers are right next to each other?)

"What's wrong with you?" I asked opening my locker.

"Freaking Lahote's back." This angered me a little bit. I mean it's so unfair! Jared's been out longer then Paul but yet he comes back first.

"Sorry I know how much you wanted him to have been in a horrible accident." I reply, grabbing my history book. Ugh great! I'll be reminded that Jared is once again not here.

"You have no idea. But I guess it's not that bad. I didn't have to see his stupid ass face for a whole week and something obviously did happen because he looked scared shitless when I saw him this morning."

"Why?" I asked slightly intrigued.

"I don't know but he looked seriously different. He his hair, got a tattoo, and he got buff. Like seriously **buff. **It sucks cause now I'll have to go all freaking day watching sluts drool over him."

"He was pretty buff before, Rubs." I tell her. She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah but now he's completely muscle. It looks like he's on steroids and it won't surprise me either. He won't even talk to his friends though. The only person he's talking to is Jared." Wait, What?!

"Wait back up. Did you just say Jared?" Ruby nodded. "As in Jared Cameron?" She nodded again. "He's in school?"

"Yeah I just saw him." Ruby said as if it was nothing. But it was anything but.

"Jared Cameron back in freaking school and you didn't think to tell me?!" I yell at her. Ruby looked at me confused.

"I just did tell you." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yeah but after you had finish ranting on about stupid Lahote and I basically had to pry the information out of you!" I accuse. Ruby once again rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I guess I should have known that you would have wanted to know every detail about your obsession."

"I do not obsess over him!" Even as I said it I knew it was untrue. Ruby snorted.

"Yeah okay you only know every detail about the guy and walk his every move." She teased. I looked down blushing. Ruby sighed. "Kimmie I think it's time you move on. I mean the guy's never even talked to you and as much as I hate to tell you this he probably doesn't know your name! I care about you Kim and I just don't want to see you get hurt." I sighed. This wasn't the first time she had given me this speech.

"I know I **should** move on but I **can't. **I can't describe it Rubs or put it into a way that would make any kind of sense but I just can't. Whenever I try to pick my dream guy all I see is his face. I've tried to picture myself with someone else, anyone else but I can't. The very thought of it makes me sick to my stomach and feel guilty. I love him Ruby. I know it's crazy and stupid to love him but I do and I can't help it." I said. Ruby said and shook her head.

"That's probably the most stupid and romantic crap I have ever heard. It hard to believe he couldn't know you when you think so highly of him." She says. I just shrug and she sighs. " Fine if you really can't get over him yet we'll just have to deal with it now and try to get over him **together." **I smile.

"Thanks Ruby your an awesome friend." I say honestly. She smiles back.

"I know." I roll my eyes. She looks at me for awhile before sighing in what looked like defeat.

"Okay so whatever happened to Paul must have happened to Jared cause he's acting the same." She says. My eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's the same. He cut his hair, got a tattoo, got really buff, and won't talk to anyone but Lahote." Ruby informs me. That worries me. Jared's the complete opposite of me. He has tons of friends and is anything but invisible. He's like the most popular guy at school and never once in all the time I've known him has he ever ignored his friends let alone not be seen with them. He was always surrounded by his friends.

"So he hasn't talked to anyone?" I asked. Ruby thought about it for awhile before answering.

"Well he talked to Brittany but only to break up with her." My eyes widened.

"He broke up with her?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup he didn't even give her a reason. Just out of the blue dumped her sorry ass. And let me tell you, the slut did not take it well." Ruby informed me. This is all just crazy! In only a half hour this went from my worst day ever to my strangest. Just then the bell rung signaling us to get to class. I started panicking on the inside. I have this class with Jared! Ruby must have seen the panic in my eyes.

"Relax Kim. I mean he may have changed physically but I'm sure he's still the same Jared that will ignore you completely and utterly." Ruby told me trying to cheer me up. It didn't help.

"I sit next to him Ruby." I whisper and it was true. Ruby nodded.

"I know but it will be fine. He's still Jared and just cause he's acting strange doesn't change that. He's probably not going to talk to you like he doesn't every other day. Just try not to stare too much." She tells me and I nod. She gives me a quick hug for good luck and made her way down the hallway going to her class. I did the same but went the opposite way. When I got to class my breath caught in my throat.

There sitting in the desk next to mine was the one and only, Jared Cameron.

* * *

_Review, favorite, and follow please! Next chapter will be in Jared's POV._


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey! So I wanted to let you guys know I have published a new story about Embry's imprint. So far out of all my stories I'm writing it's my favorite. It will also involve characters from this story like my favorite, Ruby. ;) Which reminds me. I will be uploading pictures of the characters on my profile so feel free to check that out. Now on with the story..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Why Don't I Know Your Name?**

**Jared's POV**

I can't believe I'm a freaking werewolf. What you didn't know they were real? Well neither did I until 2 weeks ago. I found out when I came home from school one day.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey mom I'm home " I shouted as I entered the house._

_"In the kitchen." Mom replied. Something was off about her voice. I went in the kitchen and found her sitting at the table crying._

_"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked full of concern. She looked at me sadly before responding._

_"Don't worry about it dear. It will turn out fine and it's nothing to be concerned about. Are you hungry dear? I can make you a snack." She tells me already getting up. That's when I know it's bad. Whenever there's something wrong my mother admittedly turns to food as the answer._

_"Mom just tell me." She sighs and hands me a letter from the bank. It says:_

_Dear Mrs. Robin Cameron, _

_We are sorry to inform you that your house payment is 2 months over due. If we do not receive full payment by next week we will have no choice but to evict you from the house. We are sorry but we can not turn the other way any longer. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jack Johnson from Bank of La Push_

_"There's no way to pay it Jared. We don't have the money." My mom says quietly after I finish reading. After my dad past away from cancer 4 years ago my family has been struggling with the bills. My mom tries her best but it's hard being a single mother with two kids. (I have a 8 year old sister named Bethany)_

_I began to shake with rage. I mean come on can't they just cut us some slack? It's ridiculous. I mean how do they expect us to get the money in a week?!_

_"Jared calm down sweetie. Everything's going to be okay." My mom said._

_"No it's not! You and I both know we have no way of getting that money in. They're gonna kick us out of there freaking house, mom! How is that o..." I didn't get to finish because in that moment agonizing pain shot through me._

_"Jared!" I heard my mother shout worriedly before I exploded._

_*End of flashback*_

I'm lucky mom wasn't to close to me when I phased or else she could have been seriously hurt. When it happened I was beyond freaked out and had bolted out of the house. Breaking the front door in the process I might add. I probably would have kept running if I hadn't heard a voice in my head. And no it wasn't my conscience. It was Sam Uley. He explained to me what was going on and what I was.

At the time we were the only ones but last week a kid from my school named, Paul Lahote phased. I didn't know Paul that well but I knew his reputation of being the school player. He's actually not that bad of a guy once you get to know him but the guy's got a wicked temper. He has a hard time not phasing when he gets angry.

I would have gone to school after one week but that was the day Paul phased and because of his temper Sam thought it would be better if I waited and went back with Paul so I can keep an eye on him. So we're both going back today. I think my mom is relieved. I've sort of been getting on her nerves being home all the time.

Speaking of home we ended up not getting evicted because now that I'm a protector the elders' pay for our living expenses. So I guess thus whole wolf thing does have it's benefits.

I was snapped out of my trance by a knock on the front door. I answered it to see a tired looking Paul standing there. I'm giving him a lift to school.

"Hey" He grumbles.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side on the bed this morning, didn't they?" I teased him making my way over to my truck with Paul following.

"Sam was thinking about Emily all last night on patrol." He says sliding into the passenger's seat. Ah that explains it. Emily is Sam's imprint but she doesn't know that and totally resents the dude for breaking her cousin's heart. (A/N- This is before Emily and Sam are together and she's still mad at him for dumping Leah. It's also before the accident where Sam scars her.)

Sam explained imprinting to me after I caught him thinking about her during patrol one night and I asked him about her. He said imprinting is how werewolves find their soul mates and how you were bound to them forever. Too be honest it kind of sounds horrible. I mean you don't even have a choice in the matter. You're just sort of forced to love someone. I don't want to imprint.

After 10 minutes we arrive at the school. I sigh. According to Sam we're not allowed to talk or hang with our old friends and I have to break it off with Brittany. That doesn't bug me too much because honestly things weren't going to well with us and I was planning on ending it soon before any of this happened.

Paul and I got out of the car and immediately all eyes fall on us. Great! Note the sarcasm. I could only guess the kind of rumors that would spread about us and our new appearances.

We started making our way into the building when we were stopped by Brittany.

"Where have you been and why haven't you answered my calls?" She demanded with her hands on her hips. God sometimes she's really annoying.

"None of your business and we're over." I said walking away but she followed me.

"I'm sorry did you just dump me?" She said in an accusing voice.

"Yup." I said not even feeling guilty. She now looked furious.

"Oh no. No one dumps me! I do all the dumping and I refuse to have my reputation broken. Now you listen here and you listen well Jared, you are making a horrible mistake. It's a great honor to be able to date me and you should feel blessed. Do you know how many guy would kill to be with? You better stop right now and appreciate me dammit." Okay now she's starting to get on my nerves. I began to shake. Paul decided to step in.

"He broke up with you already bitch. So just drop it and save whatever dignity you still have." He spat at Brittany. She gasped before turning on her heel and storming off with her minions, angrily.

"Thanks man." I say to Paul. He shrugs.

"Don't mention." Then the bell rings and he groans.

"I'll meet up with you at lunch just keep your cool until then." I tell him.

"You too." He says back. I then make my way to class. I ended up being one of the first there. Which was a first for me. I sit down in sit and put my head down and closed my eyes. With patrol and everything I was behind on my sleep. Luckily for me this is history so it shouldn't be that hard to fall asleep.

Suddenly I felt a strange pull making me want to look at the door. I ignored it for awhile but when it didn't go away I decided to look. A whole bunch of students were coming in and I didn't see anything unusual. I was about to go back to trying to go to sleep and ignore the pull when she walked in.

She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had dark brown hair hanging in a pony tail on her shoulder. She had caramel colored skin that look silky and soft. She had high cheek bones and pink lips that were the perfect shape. She also has long eyelashes that would brush her cheeks if she looked down. Almost as if she could feel my stare, her eyes looked up and directly into mine and everything just stopped.

I couldn't focus on anything that wasn't her. All the sounds of the class faded into the background until they were inaudible. I yearned to go up to the girl and hold her in my arms. To caress her cheek and see if her skin was as soft as it appeared. I needed to have her in my arms. If I didn't how could I be sure she was safe? The thought of something happening to her pained me to my core. I would never let harm come to her. I would protect her from everyone and everything. I knew I would never love anyone else. The mere thought of having feelings for another girl made me feel sick.

I broke out of my trance when she broke eye contact. She looked at the ground with a blush coming to her cheeks. It made her look even more adorable.

I missed the eye contact. I wanted to be able to look into her chocolate brown eyes again. But with them gone I could think. I have no idea what just happens or why I feel like this but then it hit me. I imprinted. And the sad thing is I don't even know her name.

* * *

_Hope you guys like this chapter. Personally I'm very pleased with how it turned out. As always please review, favorite, and follow. Also please let me know if next chapter should be in Kim's or Jared's POV. Oh yeah and I always forgot to do a disclaimer so..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight and all rights go to the awesome Stephanie Meyer._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Staring**

**Kim's POV**

Jared had changed. A lot. When I got to the classroom my eyes naturally went right to his sit out of habit. He was sitting there but he was different.

Jared had gotten more muscular, had cut his hair, and had grown really tall. He had done the impossible task of getting even more gorgeous. But the most shocking think was when I looked at him he was looking at me too. His eyes locked with mine and he went rigid in his sit. He looked sort of like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

I quickly looked down and felt my cheeks heat up with a blush. _Jeez Kim way to get caught starring. _I sighed and reluctantly started making my way to me sit. For the first time ever, I was upset that I sit next to Jared.

I sit in my seat and start taking out the materials I need for this class. I can't shake the feeling the someone's watching me. I look up and see Jared staring directly at me. I blush and quickly look away. Luckily the teacher chose the moment to begin the lesson.

I tried to focus on the lesson but I could still feel Jared staring at me. A couple times I would look over to see if he was really still staring at me. Every time he was and every time I would blush fiercely and look away. 15 minutes into class I had summoned up and enough courage and turned directly to him.

"Are you okay Jared?" I asked in a very quiet voice. He looked shocked but quickly recovered.

"Yeah it's just..um... C-can I borrow a pencil?" He asked sort of nervously. Huh, wonder why he's nervous.

I was a little confused. He was staring at me for 15 minutes straight because he wanted to borrow a pencil? why didn't he just ask before or ask one of his friends? I brushed it off and quickly got one out of my bag. I handed it to him and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach from when his hand brushed mine. His hand was extremely hot and even when he pulled away the heat lingered on my hand.

"Thank you." He said in a velvety voice. Once again I blushed and had to look away. If he keeps talking to me I swear my face will become permanently red. But I am still Kim, the invisible loser so I doubt he will.

Well I was wrong because five minutes later he asked me a question that pretty much broke my heart.

"Hey are you new here?" What hurt the most was how serious he was asking it. I know I shouldn't take it so hard since probably almost no one at this school knows me but deep down I all ways hoped that Jared was different. Guess not. I frowned with hurt pretty clear in my eyes.

"I've lived in La Push my whole life." I whispered so quietly I thought he might not have heard me. Jared's eyes widen with complete and utter shock.

"Really?" He asked stunned. I just sighed and turned back towards the front of the class. Maybe I'm over reacting a little but trust me you would to id your crush had no idea who you are even though you've sat next to them in one class or other since third grade. Just then the bell rung. The expression "saved by the bell" came to mind.

As I started to gather my things I stole a glance at Jared and saw something that looked like...panic in his eyes. I started to make my way to the door when his hand shot out and grabbed my arm, stopping me. I gasped quietly at his touch. My stomach automatically began doing somersaults.

"Wait! D-do you want to sit with me at lunch?" He asked quickly. I froze and my eyes widen. Oh. My. God. Did. Jared. Cameron. Just. Asked. Me. To. Sit. With. Him?! In my head I was totally freaking out. I wanted to scream yes and start jumping up and down like a manic but something just didn't add up. He had proven today he didn't even know me and has never noticed me. So why now? Why after he comes back from being sick and looking like he's on steroids.

Then my face paled as I realized the only explanation. Someone had found out about my crush and put him up to this. It was all a big prank. I felt tears sting my eyes and had to close them to keep them from following.

"Who was it?" I whispered with my eyes still closed. There was a pause before I heard a response.

"What?" I could hear the confusing in his voice. I swallowed hard before opening my eyes. I made a point to stare at the ground instead of him.

"Who put you up to this?" There was a longer pause this time before Jared answered.

"You think this is a prank?" He asked with something the sounded like...hurt? No that can't be right.

"Then what's my name?" Even after everything there's still a small part of me that still hopes he'll somehow know. We stood there in silence for awhile before I decided to look up. He looked like he as trying really hard to remember. After another minute he sighed.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name." He says looking truly upset. Huh, you'd think with all the time I spent watching Jared I would know that he's a good actor. I just nod, biting my lip and trying to keep the tears in.

"Figures." I mumble before bolting out of the class.

* * *

_Sorry guys I know this chapter sucks I was having writers block. I promise it will get better though. As always please make sure to review, favorite, and follow! Oh and I'm not home at the moment so all of my updates this week will be slow. Sorry!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry. I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Also please check out my new story 16 Moons. It's a Jacob love story! Also I'm sorry! I know this chapter is really short._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Guilt**

**Jared's POV**

To say I felt horrible would be an understatement. My imprint looked so hurt when I didn't know her name that it killed me. She ran out of the classroom. I ran after her but I lost sight of her in the crowd of students that had flooded the hallway.

"Damn it" I muttered to myself. I was furious with my self. Why didn't I know her name?! I might be okay with it if she looked familiar but she didn't. Not even remotely. I have could I have never noticed someone so beautiful? I punched a locker out of frustration. I left a dent. Great! That's just what I need! Note the sarcasm.

"Wow there! What did something steal your drugs Mr. Perfect?" I heard a cocky voice ask. I turned to she a pale redhead girl leaning against the wall smirking at me. I recognized her as Ruby Sorra. Ruby was in a few of my classes and was not to be a trouble maker and that one students that if the teachers could, would probably shot and dance on her body. I also remember from Paul's thoughts when he phased for the first time that she was the cause of it. Making him despise her even more then he already did.

"I don't do drugs." I said through clenched teeth, still trying to get my anger under control. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Sure, fine. Whatever you say Cameron." She said clearly not believing me. I sighed frustrated then I thought of something.

"Hey did you see a really beautiful girl ran by here a little while ago?" I asked. Pretty much everybody knew Ruby or at least her reputation, so maybe she knew my imprint's name. Ruby face was skeptic.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" She replied.

"Do you know her name?" Ruby's face immediately worried.

"Please tell your kidding Cameron? Please tell me you didn't ask her, her name?" Ruby begged. It made me feel even worst if that was possible.

"She looked so hurt." I mumbled but Ruby still managed to hear me. Ruby looked furious. She walked away from the wall and got right up in my face before shoving me harshly.

"You freaking idiot! You freaking ass faced moron!" She screamed. "How do you not even know the poor girl's name?! She been in at least one of your classes since you guys were **8!**" Wait, what? No, that wasn't possible. Surly I would remember her if that was the case.

"Are you sure?" I asked. That made Ruby even more mad.

"Yes jackass I'm sure! You've been completely ignoring the poor girl for 9 years!" Unbelievable guilt settled in me. I was disgusted with myself. No wonder she looked so hurt when she ran. I wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to me again. That thought made me wince. It was painful to think of her not being with me. I guess my pain showed on my face because Ruby eyes softened and she said.

"Why do you even care? You've care about her before. Why now?" She asked. It looked like she was searching my face for something.

"I was really stupid not to notice her before. She amazing and I feel horrible. I want to make it up to her. Get to know her better." I say truthfully.

"I swear to God Cameron if you ever hurt her..." She threated.

"I won't not ever." She sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Her names Kim Conneweller." _Kim._ It sounded...right. Just thinking her name filled me with joy. With that Ruby turns and starts to make her way down the hall before she turns back to me.

"Oh and Jared." I look up at her and she smirks. "Take a picture of Lahote for me" I look at her confused before I hear an explosion. I look to where the noises came from and see Paul covered in blue paint. Holy crap! The redhead paint bombed him.

"Sorra!" He screamed, shaking. I sighed and made my way off to him yanking him outside to phase.

* * *

_And that my lovelies is why I love Ruby. Anyway let me know if next chapter should be in Kim's or Jared's POV. Please review, favorite, and follow!_


	7. Chapter 6

_So I'm getting a lot of questions about Ruby so I would just like to clear up a few things. Ruby just so happens to be my favorite original character and I have big plans for her and she's more then just an extra filler character. So things will happen to Ruby but not in this story. It will happen in my other story, "Hurt Beyond Repair" and her own story that I may or may not be writing. (I'm not saying! I like surprises! :P) And also I've been getting a certain question about Ruby and while I don't want to give it away I'll say this, keep in mind that for a wolf to imprint they need to make direct eye contact and just because she's pulled a prank doesn't mean she's seen him up close. That's all I'm gonna say! If you have any other questions feel free to ask and I'll be more then happy to answer them. Now on with the story..._

* * *

**Chapter 6: What Do You Think?**

**Kim's POV**

I sit down in Chemistry and quickly take out my notebook and copy the notes on the board. Then I heard someone yeah "Hey!" at the front of the classroom. I looked up to where the sound came from. I saw a boy laying on the floor and Ruby standing over him. I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say Ruby pushed him.

"It's not my fault. You should have gotten out of my way." Ruby says innocently to the poor guy. I roll my eyes. Ruby spots me and runs over sitting in the seat next to me. She had a concerned look on her.

"I ran into Jared," She said. Ah that would explain it. "You okay?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." I said sarcastically. "Why wouldn't I be? The guy of my dreams is only talking to me because of a dare." Ruby looks at me confused.

"Dare? What are you talking about?" I snort.

"Oh come on Rubs! I've known him for 9 years and this is the first time he's ever talked to me! Someone probably found out about my crush and dared him. It's the only explanation that makes sense." I say.

"Did you ever think that maybe he's talking to you because he honestly wants to hear what you say?" She says. I frown.

"Why would he talk to a loser like me?" I mumble to myself but Ruby still hears. She glares at me.

"You are not a loser Kimberly Conneweller." When she uses my full name I know she means business.

"So you honestly believe it's not some cruel prank?" I ask her. Her expression softened.

"Actually I do. You didn't see his face after you left. He looked devastated. Plus I talked to him and he wasn't lying. trust me I'm the queen of lying and conning and that boy was speaking the true." It's true. After all the times pulling pranks and getting in trouble she's become a very good liar. I was about to response but the teacher interrupted me.

"Ruby the principle wants to see you. Something about paint in the hallway?" She tells Ruby. What? Ruby smirks.

"So worth it." She whispers to herself before getting her bag and leaving to go to the office. Ruby's been there so many times that her and the principle are on a first name basis.

**Jared's POV**

As soon as we were out of the school and in the woods, Paul phased. Not wanting to destroy my clothes I took them off and then phased too.

_I'm going to rip that ginger's head off! _Paul snarled in his thoughts.

_Dude relax. It was just some harmless prank. _I tried calming him. It didn't work.

_It's not just the paint boom! This chick has been screwing up my life for awhile now and if it wasn't for that bitch I wouldn't have phased! _I mentally sighed.

_Paul you would have phased anyways it's just a coincidence she's the one that tipped it off._

_I should still kill her._ Paul grumbled, being stubborn as usual.

_No you shouldn't, she's human and besides I kind of own her. _I started unintentionally thinking about Kim. My beautiful, sweet, perfect Kim. All of the anger in Paul vanished and if he could I have a feeling Paul would be smirking.

_Well, well, well. What do we have here. Did someone find there wlittle imprint? _He thought in baby voice. I growled at him and he laughed.

_Dude I can't believe you imprinted on Kim! _I instantly stopped growling.

_Wait you know Kim?_

_Yeah she's sort of Ruby's side kick. They're always together. The chick's the opposite of her though and really shy and quiet. _This only made me feel worst. How did I never notice her?! Even Paul did and he knew her name.

_Wait, wait. You didn't know her name? _He asked in disbelief.

_Ugh don't remind me. I already feel horrible! _He was silently for a moment.

_I hate to say it dude but you kind of should feel bad. Kim's been in your classes now for probably around 9 years and she's your soul mate but you've only just noticed her now. That's really bad dude._ I whimper. This really wasn't helping. I know I'm going to have to make it up to her. She already thinks this is some cruel prank I'm playing on her. I need to find away for her to forgive me and for her to believe me. Now I was kicking myself even more for never noticing her. I don't know anything about her other then she's shy and I have no idea on how to make it up to her. I start pacing.

_I'm sorry dude I want to help but I don't know her that well either. _Then he seemed to pause as if he didn't want to say the next part. _But I think I know someone who can help you. _I stopped phasing when I saw who he was thinking of.

_Ruby!_

* * *

_There you go. Everyone wanted me to do both POV and I did. Anyways next chapter is going to be a flashback of when they first met in Kim's POV. Please review, favorite, and follow!_


	8. Chapter 7

_I'm so so sorry for not updating! I totally just put this story to the side because I couldn't think of anything to write about. I'm a complete bitch for not updating for so long. Please forgive me. Also I've been getting a lot of questions and reviews about Ruby. So I am happy to announce that I have given Ruby her very own story! It's called, "I Am Not Yours," and you can go on my profile and read it. Now on with the story._

* * *

**Kim's POV**

The bell rung and everyone ran out of the classroom. I slowly got up and gathered my stuff before calmly walking out. I wasn't very eager about going home. I'm an only child and my parents are almost never home so it's not like I have any reason to get back so quickly. Plus Ruby has detention and can't drive me so I have to walk home.

I went to my locker and got out all the stuff I would need to do my homework. I closed my locker and walked outside. Out of habit I looked around the parking lot for Jared. I know it's stupid because I'm suppose to mad at him but I can't really help it. It's like some weird instinct. Also I've been thinking about what Ruby said and maybe she's right. Maybe he was actually just being friendly and I had embarrassed myself by acting that way. Jared didn't seem like the type to do something so cruel and heartless. I sighed. It was all just so confusing.

I walked for about 5 minutes before it starts to rain. I groan. Sometimes I really hate La Push. I hold my back pack over my head trying to shield myself from the cold rain but I'm still getting soaked.

I heard a car coming so I moved over to the side of the road to let it pass. But it didn't. It kept a even pace with me. My heart sped up, fearing that something bad was going to happen. The person could be raper for all I know. The window on the truck rolled down and my breath caught in my throat.

"Kim!" Wait I knew that voice I turned and looked into the truck and my heart stopped. Jared. I stopped walking and Jared pulled the truck over to me and hopped out. I just stared at him like an idiot, to shocked to say anything.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I shook my head to clear it and tried to find my voice to answer him.

"Walking home." I said quietly. Jared frowned slightly.

"You walk home?" He asked. I just nodded. He frowned more.

"You shouldn't walk around by yourself. It's not safe." I almost laughed. La Push isn't exactly known for it's crime. What could be so dangerous here. I just shrugged. Jared chuckled.

"You don't talk much do you?" He said. I gave a small smile.

"No not really." I said quietly. Jared smiled at me.

"I can give you ride home." Jared offered.  
"

I don't know," I reasoned. I still haven't decided if this is a prank or not. Plus as childish as it my sound I'm still a little upset about early which is stupid since it's not entirely his fault. I mean sure we been in classes together but I've never tried to actually talk to him.

"Come on, please Kim." He begged. I sighed.

"If you really don't mind..." I trailed over. Jared grinned and opened the passenger door for me. He took my hand and helped me up. This of course made me blush thoroughly. Jared quickly walked over to the driver's side and started the truck up, driving away. That's when I realized something.

"Did you just call me Kim?" I questioned. He looked nervous.

"Yeah I mean, that's your name right?" He asked. I nodded.

"But you didn't kn- Ruby." I whispered to myself but I think he somehow heard me. His face contorted in pain.

"Yeah Kim about that. I'm so sorry I didn't know your name. I feel horrible." He voice did hold a lot of emotion in it so I decided he was telling the truth.

"It's okay Jared." I said softly. He shook his head.  
"

No it's not, Kim. I should have known your name! I should have noticed you I mean your probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." His eyes widen when he realized he said that out loud. My whole face turned bright red and I looked down trying to hide my face. OMG Jared Cameron just called me beautiful! This is the best day of my life! A hot hand reached out and lightly touched my chin pulling it up, gently.

"Please don't hide your face from me." He said which caused me to go even more red. I just nodded weakly. He slowly moved his hand away from me and back to the steering wheel. It looked like it took a lot of effort.

"Jared can you promise me something?" I asked softly. He looked over at me.

"Anything." He had a bit of an edge to his tone that I didn't understand but I chose to ignore it.

"Promise me this is some cruel prank to pick on the quiet girl." I said, quietly looking anywhere but in his eyes. If I did I would end up staring and looking like a bigger idiot then I already am.

"I promise Kim this isn't a prank. I would never do something like that to you. I just want to get to know you, maybe be your friend?" He said. I nodded for some reason I believed him. He looked relieved and turned back to the road.

"So where do you live?" I gave him instructions to my house and all too soon we arrived there.

"Um wow." he said and I blushed. I'll admit compared to the other houses in La Push my house is pretty much a castle for the royal family. But hey that's what happens when you live in a small town with a lawyer for a dad and a real estate agent for a mom.

"Kim" Jared says. I turn to look at him and he looks nervous. "If you want I was wondering if I could give you a ride to school tomorrow?" I froze. Was he serious? He actually wanted to spend more time with me? I couldn't talk so I just nodded and a giant grin stretched across his face.

"Awesome. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he sounded sort of upset about me leaving. I know I am.

"Bye Jared." I whisper.

"Bye Kim." I reluctantly get out of the truck and walk up to my door. I go inside my house and look out the window, watching Jared drive away. I smile to myself. I was horrible at holding grudges.

* * *

_Sorry I know that was a really crappy chapter. Anyway please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you._


End file.
